


Taming the Beast

by lulu_m



Category: Free!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu_m/pseuds/lulu_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in which Makoto the zoo keeper learns a few things about taming the wild species known as “Sousuke”. </p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>A story set in the third year of high school where Makoto and Sousuke get to know each other a little better.<br/>Which ever you prefer (^_^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfiction. I’m actually quite nervous about this as I don’t know how you guys will react to my writing. I am a very shy and reserved person and am very self conscious of everything I do including my writing. So, me sharing this material with the rest of the community is kind of a big thing for me to be doing... I’m putting myself out their like I normally wouldn’t be. But, I hope that you all enjoy my writing and the story.  
> I am posting this because I believe that all of us can benefit from unwinding and escaping into another universe. I have been an avid fanfiction reader that has been reading various works ever since Free! ended (-_-,) and I guess that’s been my inspiration to begin writing this. Personally, I love SouMako since I read and still am reading FEFSKY (I LOVE YOU INKY). 
> 
> Some other people that have inspired me (AKA: GO READ THEIR STUFF... IF YOU DON’T YOU’RE MISSING OUT ON LYFE): Miss_Murdered, Supreme_Thunder, rosaveritas, and any other people that have written SouMako fics that have made me die.
> 
> On a side note: I am a current student that is quite busy with various co-curricular activities. I am involved in sports and unfortunately that takes up a lot of my time. Also, I have to finish my academic side of school as well... So I apologize in advance for very long update times.  
> Also, I don’t really have a set “story line” set out for this fic. I was kind of hoping that this writing would be spontaneous and allow me to vent out my pent up SouMako thoughts. So, your ideas and comments would be appreciated below!
> 
> Now, on to the story... I apologize for this long wall of text!
> 
> P.S. Follow my instagram account... I'll post free! stuff and updates on my work on the account! Also, I made an instagram account because I find tumblr way too hard to use LOL (; @lulu_m_ao3

“Man, I’ve missed you so much!” Rin sighed as the words escaped his cheeky shark toothy grin he was giving the butterfly swimmer. 

“Me too... I’ve missed seeing you cry.” Sousuke smirked as he stared into the crimson-eyed teens sparkling eyes. 

This is how Sousuke and Rin’s long-winded conversation began as they started talking and laughing non-stop for 3 hours over events that happened in the past. They talked about those chillingly cold Christmas mornings, rock-paper-scissor showdowns that Sousuke always seemed to lose and so much more. It was late by the time they finally finished catching up and dinnertime was almost upon them. 

“Hey... Want to go get something to eat?” Rin asked with eagerness. 

“Sure, I’m not picky so you can choose.” Sousuke exclaimed. 

Sure enough Rin choose a traditional Japanese sushi restaurant. Both got changed and practically ran out of Samezuka as their bellies were growling uncontrollably.  
Once they got to the restaurant they were greeted by a nice old lady that sat them in a deep corner of the restaurant that was a little less noisy then the front. They sat down in the booth across from each other when a familiar noise was heard. 

“Rin-chan!!!” Nagisa practically howled at the top of his lungs. 

“Oh crap...” Rin face palmed himself while sighing lightly. 

Sousuke saw a bob of bright blond hair pulling a man that was almost as tall as him across the room towards their table. 

“Nagisa-kun, my wrist hurts please let go...” The flustered brunette said. 

The brunette looked back and forth between what was in front of him. He saw Rin and another short black haired boy with brilliant droopy teal eyes that seemed like they could go on and on forever. Makoto instantly felt his heart begin to pound faster and his cheeks turn a slight pink when he remembered how embarrassingly Nagisa pulled him towards the table. 

“What are you two doing here?” Rin asked with very little interest. 

“Rin-chan!!!!! Is that anyway to talk to us? No ‘I miss you two’ or ‘I forgot to respond to your billion text messages’?” The bubbly blond shouted.  
Just as the blond finished his thought his phone began to ring and buzz playing off a catchy tune. In a familiar language... Korean maybe? 

“Hello?” Nagisa hurriedly said as he clicked the green ‘accept’ button illuminated on his phone. 

There were a lot of ‘yes’ and ‘mmmhm’ replies from the blond before he hung up. He was visibly not happy after the conversation was over and cringed a lot during the conversation. 

“Sorry guys, that was my mom and she wants me home right away... Looks like she found one of my not so good tests in the bottom of my garbage can. I really gotta go! Mako-chan I’ll text you later.” Nagisa explained before running out of the restaurant at top speed. 

“Nagis.... And he’s gone.” The brunette raised his hand in what seemed like a motion of desperation. 

“Makoto, I didn’t really get an answer from Nagisa just now... What are you doing here?” Rin asked. 

“Haha... About that, Nagisa and I were coming to eat dinner here together when we saw you.” The green-eyed man gave off his signature smile with a tilt of the head while explaining. Sousuke wondered how any man could look so happy when he just got ditched. 

“Well... Nagisa isn’t here anymore so who are you going to eat with?” Rin asked. 

The brunette’s eyebrows furrowed and he began to go on about maybe taking out something and going home. That is when Rin put his foot down. 

“Sousuke, I can’t just let Makoto go like this... Makoto, sit down we can eat together” 

The brunette instantly felt his whole face turn red and his eyes go wide. He would be eating with Rin and this other stranger that made his heart flutter just by looking into those droopy teal eyes. He was instantly paralyzed and didn’t know what to say. 

Sousuke on the other hand was sizing Makoto up to see his fitness level. That was until his eyes wandered up to Makoto’s face and he saw the bashful tint of red on his face and the green eyes instantly flicker away. Sousuke wondered how one man could blush so much in the matter of their short conversation. 

“...” Makoto had no idea what to say. 

Sousuke was the first one to break the silence. He gave off a small smile and extended a welcoming hand towards the green eyed man. 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Yamazaki Sousuke and you must be Tachibana Makoto. Rin has told me a lot about you and the others.” Sousuke said with his signature droopy eyes and slight smirk. 

“Ummm... Hi, nice to meet you Yamazaki-san. Rin has also told me wonderful things about you.” Makoto seemed to stutter and fumble with his words before being able to spit out some sort of sentence. Makoto stood their awkwardly after saying this. 

“Tachibana, are you going to sit down?” The dark haired boy asked while making room beside him for the other male to take a seat. 

“Umm... Yea sure” Makoto blushed while taking his seat beside the teal eyed man. 

Rin watched the whole spectacle going on in front of him with arched eyebrows. Rin was not a stupid meat head like many people stereotyped athletes as. He, like most people could see through Makoto like any other person being able to see through a ghost. If there was one thing that Rin learned from his relationship with Sousuke it was being able to read a situation and see through people’s emotions. But, then again Makoto was not a hard person to read. He practically showcased his feelings and emotions to everyone that laid an eye on him. Rin could tell that something was off. He wondered ‘Makoto normally blushes a lot and looks flushed but he’s especially red and pink today’. That’s when he kept seeing Makoto side glance at Sousuke. It hit him like a bullet. OHHHHH Rin thought ‘does Makoto like Sousuke?’ Rin always had a feeling that Makoto swinged the other way but was not sure of it. Even know he could be totally wrong. He decided to not say anything and just go with the flow. He didn’t want to make Makoto uncomfortable but, he kept a mental note to himself to keep an eye on this situation. 

“So, I hear that you are backstroke swimmer... You look like you have nice back muscles.” Sousuke broke the silence that insured after they ordered. 

Makoto face turned an absurd shade of red as he looked away and tried to collect himself after processing the embarrassing comment made by the teal eyed man. He thought to himself ‘how can this guy so nonchalantly say such things’. 

“....... Haha yea, I love to swim backstroke. Rin’s told me that you swim butterfly. You look like you’re the whole package.” 

Makoto began to think about what he just said after he uttered his thoughts without thinking much. ‘OH MY GOSH... What did I just say? You look like you’re the whole package? How could I just say that?' 

“.............. HAHAHAHAHA!!!” Rin couldn’t hold back his laughter from the comment made by his green eyed friend and began to slap his hand down on the table vigorously while gripping his stomach. 

“Wh-wh-what’s so funny?” Makoto uttered under his breath. He felt as though he was going to combust right there on the spot. 

“Nothing is...... I don’t know why Rin is being an idiot. I get the whole package comment being a butterfly swimmer.” Sousuke arched an eyebrow at his redhead friend.  
Makoto immediately let out a gasp of relief, as Sousuke didn’t catch on to the other underlying meaning of the comment made. Makoto soon tried to change the subject of the conversation, as he didn’t want Sousuke to start thinking back on his previous statement. He decided to tell Sousuke things about his life such as his adorable younger siblings, and his love of cats. 

“Haha, you forgot to mention that you’re a type of cat too...” Rin interjected as Makoto was talking. 

“What?” Sousuke looked mildly puzzled. 

“He’s a scaredy cat! He’ll practically jump into your arms if you watch a horror movie with him. He doesn’t even need that to get him scared... Just walking in the dark can get him going." 

“RIN.... STOP” Makoto flushed a deep rosy pink colour while whining for his crimson-eyed friend to stop. 

Sousuke found the spectacle comforting seeing his old friend interact in such a comfortable manner and it put him at ease as well. Sousuke was never a person to make a lot of friends. He was always closed and never opened up to anybody except Rin. Many people believed he was one of those strong, serious and brooding types that never said much. There was an intimidating aura to him and it wasn’t just because of his size. Naturally this deterred many people from ever approaching him. But, really on the inside he’s a sweet guy that is really sensitive and has a lot of feelings and emotions flying about like any other average teenager. Makoto was going to discover this side of him soon enough and many others would be able to see this side of him if they were able to take the time and effort to peel back the numerous layers of shields he’s set up around himself. But, many people didn’t take the time to see Sousuke for the beautiful creature he was.  
Sousuke sighed and smiled at the red haired teen making fun of the green-eyed teen. He watched over the two like a mom to her children.  
Makoto looked over and saw the teal eyed man smiling that beautiful and genuine smile of his. It instantly warmed his heart and he soon felt his cheekbones defy what he was thinking and form a loose smile on his face. 

Rin went silent realizing that his target of teasing stopped responding and instead stared back and forth between him and Sousuke with an indescribable look on his face.  
Sousuke immediately noticed Rin’s change in facial expression and the fact that he kept looking between both him and the green-eyed teen. He turned to face the brunette. 

“What?” Sousuke said with an edge of coldness and a quirked eyebrow. 

Makoto immediately felt his flow of oxygen being restricted and his face burn up to an impossibly high temperature. He thought to himself ‘calm yourself... deep breaths... 1, 2, 3 and repeat’. 

“I thought that your smile was really sweet and it showed you in a different light. I hope that one day we can become good enough friends that I’m able to put that happy smile on your face. From what I can tell from meeting you and all of the things that I’ve heard about you from Rin... You look like a really scary person with your droopy teal eyes and deep intimidating voice but really underneath I can tell that you’re a nice, sincere, and reliable person and friend. I really want to get to know you Yamazaki-kun and hope that we can be really good friends in the future.” Makoto gave off his signature smile with a tilt of the head. 

Sousuke immediately looked away from the brunette in absolute shock. He felt himself heating up and his cheeks became slightly tinted with a light shade of pink. He found himself asking himself ‘how can this guy say something so touching and meaningful to a person he just met that he hardly knows’. He began thinking about the brunette and  
BUZZ!!! That’s when Rin’s phone began to go off uncontrollably and he had to take a step out of the booth and go to the bathroom to take the call.  
“Tachibana, what you said just know probably wasn’t anything for you. You can probably tell from our short encounter so far... I’m not great at expressing my feelings. But, please know that it’s appreciated for everything you have been doing tonight to try and get to know me and stuff. But, I must warn you that if we are to become friends I might not be the best of friends since I am not great at expressing my feelings. I’m not the kind of guy that will just open up and tell you my inner secrets. I won’t sit around with you comforting you or any of that stuff... I won’t blame you for walking away from me and never talking to me again. Everybody else did.” Sousuke said with a small sad smile. Sousuke was sure that the green eyed teen would give up on him after hearing this statement, after all everyone else did. But, the contrary happened and instead the brunette smiled an even bigger smile full of nothing short of pure happiness and Sousuke could swear he saw sunshine emitting from it. 

“Yamazaki-kun, I’m not everybody else... I’ll stand by you, even if you won’t stand by me…” Makoto said with a warm and sincere grin on his face. 

Again, Sousuke found himself blushing. That’s when Rin barged back into the booth. 

“I have to run guys! I’m so sorry, I forgot about a family event I have tonight with Gou. She just called me and ragged me out. I’ll see you guys later. Sousuke just head back to Samezuka… It’s the weekend so I won’t be reporting back to the dorm till the week starts up again.” Rin yelled at the two tall boys as he hurriedly ran to the front of the restaurant to ask for his dinner to go. 

The food arrived after Rin left and the two boys talked about different things that made them laugh, think and grow more together as friends.  
There was supposed to be uneasiness, unrest, and most importantly awkwardness in the air. At least, that’s what Sousuke thought. He would’ve never imagined letting Rin ditch him like that. But, for him there was an aura of easiness coming from the green-eyed man that accompanied him. He felt safe and guarded even though he just met the guy he liked him already. He was intrigued. 

“Do you boys need anything else?” The old frail woman asked with a practiced business smile on her face that still somehow emitted warmth and a grandma feel to it. 

“No, we’re fine… Just the bill please.” Sousuke gave a curt nod and smile. 

“Two separate ones?” 

“No, just one will do and make sure that you give it to me. Thanks.” Sousuke gave his signature smirk. 

The old lady nodded and headed back to the front of the restaurant to get the bill and drop the dirty dishes off. 

“Yamazaki-kun! You can’t pay for me that wouldn’t be fair for you. Let’s get separate bills.” Makoto looked flustered. 

“Tachibana, don’t worry it’s fine… You can get the next one.” Sousuke said the last part a little under his breath. 

Next time? Makoto thought to himself. His heart skipped a beat and he felt his face get hotter by the second. He was overjoyed with the thought of being able to eat with Sousuke again. Maybe a little too much… 

“Okay, I guess so…” Makoto was never much of a fighter anyways. 

Makoto was about to grab a drink of water from the glass in front of him when he missed grasping it and by accident hit it to the side of him. The glass toppled over and immediately spilled its contents on to Sousuke’s lap. 

“OH MY GOSH… I’M SO SORRY!!!” Makoto began to pull globs of Kleenex from the dispenser and was rapidly dabbing and trying to wipe away the water from the droopy-eyed boys lap. He was sure that this was going to be the last time he would talk to Sousuke and even prepared himself for a punch to the face. 

“…… Tachibana, it’s fine.” Sousuke said under his breath while looking away with a slight pink tinge to his face. 

The green-eyed man was way too flustered to notice the teal-eyed teens embarrassed look on his face that was pretty mutual between the two. He began to wonder how one guy could continue to make him show such embarrassing emotions when he had problems expressing his emotions. 

"Here's your bill... OH... I'm so sorry am I interrupting something?" The old lady asked looking away from the two.  
Makoto immediately looked up removing his hands from the other teens crotch area finally realizing where his hands were rubbing. His face exploded and he couldn't hold back the little gasp/grunt that escaped his mouth. 

"No, everything's fine..." Sousuke said in a calm and collected voice while fishing out the money needed to give to the old lady.  
Sousuke stood up and pulled the green-eyed man out of the booth and out of the store. 

A few girls passed and chuckled when they passed Sousuke and Makoto outside of the store. That's when Makoto looked down and realized that it looked like Sousuke had an accident in his pants because of the water in the crotch area. 

"Umm... I'm really sorry about your pants. Do you want to come over to my house? My clothes would probably fit you and I don't feel good letting you go back to Samezuka like that." Makoto said while looking dejectedly at the ground.

"It's really no problem Tachibana. But, if you really insist I'll swing on over." Sousuke said while pulling up the green-eyed teens head and giving him a warm smile. 

Makoto's eyes went wide and he felt his heart melt feeling those commanding and sturdy hands pull up his face and seeing that beautiful warm smile. He felt a pleasant ache in his chest and didn't want it to subside. He wanted to stare into those droopy teal eyes forever and never look away. But, of course that wasn't going to happen as Sousuke released his  
face and gestured forward. 

"After you..." Sousuke said. 

"Sure... My house is pretty close to here so it won't take too long to get their." Makoto began to walk at a comfortable pace with the teal-eyed teen walking beside him.  
They talked about many different things but finally talked a little more about Sousuke. After all, Sousuke felt a little guilty for having the green-eyed teen talk and share the whole time. He told the green-eyed man about his sister, Yura and all of the good times they shared. He talked about his mother, Akame as well. But, he refused to talk about his overbearing father and their family business. Sousuke always thought that maybe that was a reason why he didn't make that many friends. The family business made people around him so artificial and fake. All just wanting to bask in his family's fortune. His family ran an important business that had a hand in all sectors of business, ranging from entertainment to food distribution. He thought that perhaps one day he would tell Makoto. Silently hoping that he wasn't like everybody else trying to use him for the wealth and no longer seeing him for the person he is. 

"Here we are..." Makoto ran to the front door to unlock it and allow them in. He looked to his watch and saw that the time was pretty late and that the twins would most likely be asleep. 

"My room is up there, follow me... Oh and I apologize in advance if my room is dirty." Makoto said while walking through the door. 

"TACHIBANA MAKOTO!!! Why are you home so late?!?! I've been texting and calling you to try and get a hold of you. I thought you were dead in some ditch somewhere! Please don't scare me like that again!" Sousuke observed a woman yelling at Makoto about safety and presumed it was his mother. 

"Who is this?" A man as tall as Makoto himself looked over to Sousuke with a warm smile. Makoto's father... Sousuke noted. 

"Tachibana-sama, I'm Yamazaki Sousuke. It's an absolute pleasure to meet both of you." The teal-eyed teen gave a bow while saying this. 

"Wow! How respectful" Mrs. Tachibana immediately stopped her badgering and turned to see Sousuke with a warm welcoming smile. 

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Makoto's father. You can call me Yasu and this is my wife, Midori." Makoto's father extended his hand for a shake. It didn't take him long to notice the wet spot on the teal-eyed teens crotch. 

"I'm guessing that you will be changing your clothes." Yasu said with kind eyes. 

"Oh my! What happened?" Midori asked with wide eyes and a look of concern painted over her face. 

"Umm... That would be my fault but... ANYWAYS... I'll be taking Sousuke to my room to change!" Makoto felt his face burn up for the hundredth time that night as he grabbed Sousuke's hand and ran up the stairs to his room. 

His heart didn't stop thumping uncontrollably until he was inside his room with Sousuke looking through the drawers frantically for clothes. 

"I like your room... You must like Orcas?" Sousuke said while examining the room. It was pretty simple. A decent sized room with a bed in the corner and a desk with scattered books and pencils all over. There was a small T.V. on the ground and a laundry hamper to the side. There was another door that he presumed was the bathroom. He could tell that Makoto kept the room decent as he looked around and hardly saw any dust or dirt. 

"Hm!" Makoto flew around at the speech emitted by the teal-eyed teen. "Umm.. Thanks, I do like Orcas. I even have a plush on the bed from Haru." 

"Ahh... Are those clothes for me?" Sousuke gestured at the bundle of clothes in Makoto's hands. 

"Oh yea.. Here you can use the bathr-" Sousuke started to strip his clothes off right in front of the brunette before he could complete his sentence.  
Makoto felt himself unable to resist staring at all of the little dips and crevices of well toned muscles on Sousuke's body. He saw the chiselled well defined abs and the bulging biceps. He loved the way each one of the his back muscles moved as he put on his shirt he gave him. He just wanted to put out a hand and rub his soft fingertips along every little corner of muscle and never let it go. He wanted to squeeze and feel every little inch that was known as Sousuke's well defined and toned body. But that wasn't the best part. He took off his pants and let them clatter to the floor. All Makoto saw was amazingly tight blue boxer briefs on that gave off the nicest view of Sousuke's hard plump ass. Makoto felt his eyes widen and his mouth open. Makoto heard himself let go of a very quiet sigh. That's when Makoto's hands shot up to his mouth in utter shock and his cheeks turned red. He looked away immediately and waited for Sousuke to finish changing. He hoped the other teen didn't hear him and braced himself for the worse possible situation. He waited for the yelling to start. He waited for the teal eyed teen to announce how disgusting Makoto was and shoot him a look that would surely put Makoto to tears. He waited for him to punch him in the face and leave the house and never look back. 

"Thanks for the clothes... They fit well. I'm guessing that you looked around for some more baggy clothing to give to me. I appreciate it." Sousuke was done changing and gave a small smile to the other teen. 

"I'm glad that they fit you..." Makoto said while willing the blush on his face away. He was glad that the other teen didn't hear his sigh and that he would be able to admire Sousuke some more; even if it was from the shadows. 

He turned around and eyed the droopy-eyed teen from head to toe. He looked amazing in his clothes. He somehow looked better in it then the green-eyed teen ever did. He silently hoped that Sousuke wouldn't wash off the clothes before returning them. He wanted to smell the personal unique musky smell that only Sousuke had. He wanted to smell the clothing and relish in it. He would forever cherish the clothing that Sousuke donned. 

"Hi boys!!!" Midori opened the door and smiled at both of them. 

"Oh... Mom, what do you need?" Makoto asked trying to put on his signature smile and hoping that their was no longer any hint of blush left on his face. 

"I was just seeing that it was really late now and that I would hate for Yamazaki to be going home by himself. I was just wondering if maybe he wanted to sleepover tonight. We can always pull out a futon and have him share your room." Midori said with a look of genuine concern. Sousuke thought 'how could these people be so genuine?'. 

"Yamazaki-kun... You're going to the splash fest tomorrow right? The new grand opening for the Iwatobi Swim Club Returns? I'm just assuming since we invited Rin to race us." Makoto said without making eye contact with the other boy. 

"Yah, I'm going. But what does that have to do with me sleeping over?" 

"In that case we can go together tomorrow if you sleepover. It won't be a bother to me if you do stay over tonight. I kind of feel indebted to you since I was the cause of the accident tonight involving your pants.." Makoto said shyly while patting the back of his neck. 

"In that case it's settled... Makoto, get the futon out from the storage closet when you need it. And boys, don't stay up to late since you do have splash fest tomorrow!" Midori said with a smile on her face as she shut the door. 

Makoto immediately went for the door to go and get the futon from the storage closet in the hallway. He opened up the door and went to the closet and grabbed the futon. He brought it back to the room and plumped the futon on the floor. He ran to the laundry room to fetch some clean sheets and blankets and returned.  
Sousuke silently watched the brunette diligently move and grab the required items for a restful sleep. Sousuke thanked the brunette and announced he was retiring from the night. Being social and open really tired him out! After not talking to people for such an extended period of time it felt very tiring as his whole day was talking. Sousuke fell asleep almost immediately and rested soundlessly. 

Makoto got on to his bed; pulling his covers over and pondered what happened today after saying his goodnight to the other teen. He found himself wondering how a boy he knew for less then 24 hours had somehow ended up sleeping over at his house. He wondered what the strange pull on his heart meant. He only experienced this once before and that was when he was in middle school. He began to feel this same way for Haru when they were younger but just dismissed the feelings and eventually they went away. He never confronted them. He remembered a lecture that he once had in health class in middle school. He remembered the teacher explaining the concept of infatuation and love and how exactly they were different. Infatuation meaning that perhaps you are in love intensely with a person for an undefined passion or love. Love meaning a deeper emotion and feeling. The longing of being able to grow old with that person and loving them for all parts of them; accepting them for everything they are. Makoto decided that perhaps what he had for Sousuke was infatuation. A burning passion of attraction to him based purely on lust for his body. Their was no denying that Sousuke was a sexy beast. If Makoto denied that... He would have to consider himself a liar. But, there was something about Sousuke that Makoto also liked. He found his personality bewitching and intriguing. I guess if Makoto had to pick a "type" that he liked in guys. It might be the really serious brooding types. After a while Makoto began to drift in and out of sleep. He felt his eyes grow heavier and heavier. Makoto could no longer fend off the temptation of sleep and submitted to it. He decided to see where his new found relationship with the droopy-eyed man led and go from their.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wanted to know... Nagisa's ringtone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TGbwL8kSpEk
> 
> And, yes I am a huge fan of K-Pop so their will most likely be random K-pop put in.


End file.
